


In Which Everything Goes Horribly wrong

by 4four4



Category: Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Robin, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne Bonding, Multi, Tim Drake & Jason Todd Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4four4/pseuds/4four4
Summary: Damian jumps into battle without a plan, and read the title you idiot
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	In Which Everything Goes Horribly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I wrote. Enjoy!

Damian fought with Bruce after patrol. Again. Damian walkways rushes into things, never took orders, always wanted to do things his way. That’s usually what caused all the trouble, but this time it was different. This time, Bruce wasn’t the one patrolling with him.

Bruce was doing an investigation that he needed to be alone for. Dick was busy for the night, so he thought he could ask Jason to take care of Damian this time.

“Bruce, I don’t think-“

“It’s just one night, Jason. Then, you can drop him off at the manor for Dick”

So soon after, Damian was at Jason’s apartment, waiting for it to get dark out so they could start patrol. Damian wasn’t too fond of the idea of patrolling with Jason.

“How much longer do you expect me to wait, Todd?” Damian asked, already in his uniform, glaring at Jason.

“Give me a second, kid” Jason said, frustrated, as he loaded his guns.

“I thought father told you not to use those” Damian said snidely, coming over to Jason and picked up a gun.

“Yeah, well he’s not in charge of me” Jason replied, taking the gun from Damians hands. “Let’s go, demon spawn” 

Jason walked over to his window and jumped out, Damian following behind.

“I still do not understand why father would not allow me to patrol on my own” Said Damian, under his breath, as he and Jason jumped from building to building.

•————————•

It was too fast to remember. Damian getting thrown by killer croc, and struggling to get back up, while Jason started shooting. Somehow, he managed to finally get rid of killer croc, rushing to Damian, to check on him.

By now, Damian has stopped his struggling, lying face down against the ground. Jason tried to flip him onto his backside, but Damian cried out, causing him to stop.

“Okay, kid, I’m gonna have to flip you over so I can better access your injuries” Jason said quickly. “Ready? 3, 2, 1-“ Jason turned Damian around, so that his back was facing the ground.

“-tt- Todd, you idiot” Damian gritted out, squinting up at the red faced figure. 

‘Yup, defiantly a concussion’ thought Jason.

“I’m fine, I can get up” said Damian, pushing Jason away, before trying get up on his side, before he paused, wincing in pain.

“We should head to the cave, You definitely have a few broken ribs” Jason said, trying to push Damian back down.

“I am not weak like you, Red Hood. Patrol isn’t over yet” Damian declared, getting on his knees, and using the wall he crashed into to help himself up, before crumpling down to his knees again, groaning in frustration. 

“Look, Bruce left you under my supervision. Which means I say when patrols over, not you” Jason says, flipping out his phone, and contacting Tim Drake.

“Hey. You know I wouldn’t call if it wasn’t important. I need you to come pick me up. I’ll send you the address. Hurry” Jason said unto the phone, before hanging up, and sending Tim a message.

He turned back to Damian, who seemed completely out of it, eyes glazed over.

“Hey, kid, you still with me?” Jason asked, getting a little worried. After he didn’t get a reaction, he started snapping in front of Damians face, Damian didn’t seem to like it, so he slapped Jason’s hand away, a small glare forming, as he tried to focus his eyes on Jason.

Jason chuckled a bit as he heard he sound of a car approaching, as soon as he saw Tim, a huge wave of relief flooded through him. With the help of Tim, Jason managed to get Damian inside the car without jostling him too much.

Tim got into the drivers seat as Jason got in the back with Damian. Damian was lying down in the backseat, head on Jason’s lap, as he stared up at him.

Jason finally took his mask, a look of concern on his face as he looked at Damian.

“Stop looking at me like that, you imbecile” Damian muttered, Glaring at Jason.

“Let me remind you who jumped into the battle when they weren’t supposed to” Jason said back sarcastically.

“Whatever” Damian said as he huddled himself closer to Jason, trying to warm himself up.

“Would you just stop it with your witty comments?” Asked Jason, getting angry.

“Calm down jay” Tim replied, looking through the rear view mirror.

“When did Drake get here?” Damian asked, squinting at the person driving.

“That’s bad” uttered Tim.

“Yeah, step on it!” Said Jason, worriedly.

“Why do you care all of a sudden?” Damian has the sudden urge to ask.

“Because, I don’t want to die in the hands of Batman a week from my birthday” Jason said, annoyed. 

Did Damian think Jason didn’t care about him? 

“Right” Damian said, a little disappointed.

Jason hesitated a few seconds before Saying, “Damian, you do know that I care about you, right?” Jason hesitantly asked, looking at Damian, who had fallen asleep. “Shit, he’s passed out” 

“We’re just minute out of the cave. Keep an eye on his vitals, and try to wake him up if you can” Tim too Jason, as he approaches the entrance of the cave.

When they were inside, Alfred got to them, and helped them get Damian out of the car.

Throughout this whole time, Jason kept thinking back to when he didn’t get to tell Damian he cared. That was something he was gonna regret till the day he died.


End file.
